Ce que Jaime savait
by LuuMineusement
Summary: Le voyage jusqu'à Port Réal durait depuis trois jours. Trois jours silencieux et pluvieux. L'esprit de Jaime était préoccupé. La perspective de revoir sa sœur l'effrayait. Tout comme celle de laisser Brienne s'éloigner ... après tout, on ne choisit pas qui l'on aime. OS


Premier essai sur Game of Thrones, avec un petit OS Jaime/Brienne parce que ... voilà quoi. Pas d'explications précises à vous donner. Je suis juste tombée amoureuse de ces deux personnages (j'ai mis un peu plus de temps avec Jaime qu'avec Brienne, allez savoir pourquoi ...). Je désespère de voir plus de scènes entre ces deux-là (par "scènes" entendez "long eyes sex moments"). Bref ...

Ce OS se passe avant l'épisode 10 de la saison trois, sur la route entre Harrenhal et Port Réal. Comme je n'en suis qu'au début du troisième tome, je ne sais pas si ce qu'il se passe à ce moment-là de l'histoire est décrit dans les livres ou non ...

En tout cas, j'écrirai à nouveau sur Brienne et Jaime, parce que voilà.

(j'aime les reviews)

(beaucoup)

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _On ne choisit pas qui l'on aime._

La vérité derrière ces paroles semblait des plus palpables en cet instant. Jaime Lannister fixait le dos large mais élancé de Brienne de Tarth depuis plusieurs minutes, perdu dans ces pensées. La cape de toile noire qu'elle portait voletait derrière elle sous l'effet de la brise.

Le petit groupe chevauchait depuis trois jours en direction de Port Réal. Ils avaient choisi le chemin le plus long pour plus de sécurité. La Route Royale était bien trop utilisée même en temps de guerre. C'est pourquoi les sabots des chevaux claquaient à présent contre les pavés de la Route d'Or qui reliait Port-Réal à Castral Roc. De grands sapins ombrageaient le chemin, balancés au gré du vent d'Est. Une fine pluie fouettait le visage de Jaime. Mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Son esprit était préoccupé depuis plusieurs jours.

 _On ne choisit pas qui l'on aime._

Il avait murmuré cette phrase à Brienne des semaines plus tôt, pensant à l'amour dévorant qu'il portait à sa sœur. Cersei … elle lui manquait terriblement. Chaque jour sans voir son beau visage était une longue agonie pour Jaime. Plus d'un an avait passé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il la savait vivante et en sécurité à Port Réal, entre les murs épais du Donjon Rouge. D'ici un ou deux jours il la reverrait enfin. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Comment réagirait-elle en le voyant, le bras droit fendu au niveau du poignet ? Et lui … qu'en était-il de lui ?

\- Vous vous sentez bien ? demanda une voix à sa droite.

Brienne, devina-t-il sans même lever les yeux. Ils avaient passé les cinq derniers mois avec pour seule compagnie l'autre. Jaime avait appris à reconnaître son timbre, grave et noble. Cependant, la question, cette fois-ci, avait été posée avec douceur. Et avec une touche d'inquiétude qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Oui.

Sa réponse lui parut fausse, entre un semblant d'acquiescement et un grognement fatigué. Et lui qui était d'ordinaire si loquace ne pouvait répondre qu'un unique « oui ». Brienne remarqua elle aussi ce détail. Du coin de l'œil Jaime la vit froncer les sourcils, formant une ride au milieu de son front pâle. Ses yeux bleus s'étaient assombris. Et voilà … elle venait de retrouver son visage habituel.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de mentir, sa voix était cependant toujours aussi douce, aussi calme, vous semblez tourmenté Ser Jaime …

\- On m'a coupé la main.

Il ne cessait de le répéter, comme une excuse. Et comme à chaque fois, Brienne se renfrogna. Elle détestait cette réponse qui n'en était pas une, il le savait. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il l'utilisait si souvent …

\- Et on m'a jetée dans une arène en espérant me voir combattre un ours avec une épée en bois. Cessez donc de faire l'enfant. D'autres sont morts.

Inutile d'être un grand savant pour comprendre qu'elle faisait référence à Renly Baratheon qu'elle avait échoué à garder en vie. Jaime releva les yeux et fixa la femme d'armes. Elle aussi avait souffert de ces derniers mois. Son visage blanc paraissait plus maigre que le jour où il l'avait rencontré. Ses cheveux blonds étaient sales et abîmés. Son cou élancé portait la blessure que lui avait infligée l'ours. Et son regard bleu sombre en disait long sur les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées. Brienne de Tarth avait changé. Et pourtant elle avait toujours ses deux mains.

\- Comment va votre blessure ? demanda Jaime, compatissant.

\- Bien.

C'était tout. Elle pouvait prendre un air d'enfant triste et tourmenté lorsqu'il ne répondait qu'un « oui » à sa question, mais lui n'avait le droit qu'à un « bien » de sa part … Cette femme était un cauchemar. Mais un cauchemar assez sympathique aux yeux du Régicide. Sa compagnie s'était révélée plus appréciable qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

\- Vraiment ? insista Jaime.

\- Je survis, murmura-t-elle après quelques instants.

\- Tout comme moi alors, ajouta Jaime en désignant son poignet droit.

Il laissa un sourire ironique courir sur ses lèvres. Brienne le regarda droit dans les yeux, ne sachant pas si elle devait répondre à son sourire ou non. Après quelques secondes, un léger rictus apparu sur son visage. Même Brienne la naïve semblait avoir disparu elle aussi.

\- Nous serons à Port Réal demain matin, repris Brienne, j'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié la promesse que vous m'avez faite.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié. Les filles Stark retourneront à leur mère. Vous les accompagnerez ?

\- Oui … après quelques jours de repos s'ils me sont permis.

\- Vous les aurez Brienne. Je vous ferai préparer une chambre dans le Donjon Rouge, vous l'avez amplement mérité.

Brienne souriait à présent, d'un sourire sincère et presque soulagé. Elle était quand même moins horrible lorsqu'elle souriait. Presque belle, pensa un instant Jaime sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

\- Vous savez, commença-t-il, j'aimerais vous accorder autre chose une fois que les filles Stark auront retrouvé leur mère … avez-vous pensé à ce que vous feriez ensuite ?

\- Non, pas vraiment … peut-être prendre un bateau et revenir à Tarth si mes services ne sont plus requis sur le continent.

\- Si je vous offrais une place dans la Garde Royale, l'accepteriez-vous ? Revêtir la cape blanche vous ferez-t-il plaisir ?

Au fond de lui, Jaime connaissait déjà la réponse. Il la connaissait avant même d'avoir eu le courage de lui poser la question. Brienne était une femme d'honneur et son jugement était juste et sérieux. Par certains aspects, Brienne lui faisait penser à son frère, Tyrion. Lui aussi était jugé rapidement de par son apparence, pourtant, tout comme Brienne, il possédait un esprit fin et loyal.

Brienne n'allait pas accepter la cape blanche, Jaime le savait. Elle comprenait qui étaient les bonnes et les mauvaises personnes qui dirigeaient les Sept Royaumes. Elle avait servi Renly Baratheon parce qu'il s'était montré juste avec elle. Elle avait servi Catelyn Stark parce qu'elle était une femme forte et intelligente. Et elle l'avait sauvé lui, parce qu'il s'était dévoilé à elle. Parce qu'il lui avait montré qui était vraiment Jaime Lannister.

\- Désolée Ser Jaime … ma place n'est pas à Port Réal.

Elle avait répondu avec politesse et retenue. Jaime savait qu'elle ne voulait seulement pas servir un roi tel que Joffrey. C'était un monstre tyrannique et il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Enfant qu'il avait lui-même engendré. Qui était le monstre alors ?

\- Ce sera donc un retour de la fille prodige à Tarth … Comment allez-vous survivre coupée ainsi du reste de Westeros ? demanda Jaime.

\- La vie à Tarth est paisible. Les alliances politiques n'ont pas lieu d'être sur l'île. Les mensonges et la flatterie n'y existent pas.

\- Si les Sept Royaumes prenaient exemple sur l'île de Saphir, il n'y aurait pas de guerres. Nous n'aurions alors pas pu nous rencontrer, quelle tristesse ! lança Jaime, une touche de sarcasme dans la voix.

\- Quelle tristesse, répéta Brienne, si doucement qu'elle semblait le murmurer à elle-même uniquement.

Son regard avait changé, nota Jaime en la regardant. Elle paraissait réellement triste. D'un coup de talon, elle fît avancer son cheval de quelques mètres et bientôt Jaime ne put voir que son dos droit et long, enveloppé dans la cape noire.

 _Quelle tristesse._

Il le savait, ses adieux avec Brienne ne seraient pas joyeux. Il ne la quitterait pas un sourire aux lèvres. Ils avaient passé les cinq dernières lunes ensemble. Bien sûr qu'il serait triste. Durant ces longs mois il avait appris à respecter et à apprécier cette femme peu ordinaire qu'était Brienne. Et peu de femmes pouvaient se vanter de cela.

En réalité, seule Cersei pouvait se vanter d'être à la fois aimée et respectée. Par les Dieux, il l'aimait. D'un amour puissant, fort, sans limites … mais dangereux. Près d'une trentaine d'années d'amour pour sa sœur, _sa moitié_ , l'avait consumé et détruit. Cersei était un brasier, crépitant, sauvage. Elle brûlait d'une intense lumière rouge dans l'esprit de Jaime.

 _On ne choisit pas qui l'on aime._

Il aurait aimé choisir. Parce qu'à présent qu'il regardait Brienne, blessée mais se tenant droite et fière sur son cheval, il savait que l'aimer elle serait plus sage.

Brienne la guerrière. Grande, forte, agile et _fière_. Elle avait du sang noble. Elle servait les bonnes personnes. Elle était douce et compatissante. Courageuse et modeste. Naïve, certes … mais juste. Peut-être n'était-t-elle pas aussi belle que l'était Cersei. Elle l'était bien moins en réalité. Pourtant Jaime arrivait à voir de la beauté derrière son visage anguleux, son nez large, sa bouche trop fine, ses épaules carrées et sa taille de géante.

Il aimait Cersei. Il l'aimait de tout son être. Cersei, drapée dans le rouge des Lannister. Le rouge de la passion et de la destruction.

Mais il aimait Brienne également. Pas de tout son être, mais d'un amour grandissant et sincère. Brienne qui, elle, brillait d'une douce lumière blanche. Et Jaime avait vu trop de rouge ces derniers temps. Un peu de blanc serait le bienvenu.

Au loin, Jaime aperçu les contours de Port Réal se dessiner. Ils atteindraient la capitale aux premières lueurs du lendemain. Puis la dame de Tarh repartirait sur son île de Saphir. Puis ça serait la fin de leur histoire.

Non. Ce n'était pas la fin, pensa-t-il en croisant le regard bleu de Brienne qui s'était retournée sur son cheval pour le regarder, seulement le début d'un nouveau chapitre.

Jaime le savait.


End file.
